The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome
by ShadowKiller3753
Summary: Kagome gets back to Japan and meats up with Inuyasha and the others. She is talking to Inuyasha when a girl named Hoshimi comes out of the ancient well! She explained what and why she was there. But Hoshimi has taken a liking to Shippo. What will happen to Shippo and Hoshimi? Find out when you read: The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome!
1. The girl from the well

note: sorry for putting 2 on this.

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 1

Kagome lightly steps onto the damp soil. "I'm back" she shouts off into the forest. "Kagome, hello" Miroku's kind voice echos in the forest. A rusling in the bushes stardels Kagome. "Shippo! You scared me." Kagome gives a sigh of releafe as the rest of the group hops out of the bushes. "Your late." Inuyasha grumbles. "I know. I brought some of those nudels that you like." Kagome smiled sweetly. "Really!" Inuyasha forgot Kagome was late and glared at the nudels.

Sudenly a yonge girl of Kagome's age hops out of the well. Inuyasha was to interested in the nudels to notice her. Kagome just looked at the girl. The girl had short white hair and looked much like Inuyasha. "Hello?" the girl said, confused. "Were am I" she questioned. "Your in japan. Who are you?" Kagome asked the strange girl. "My name is Hoshimi. Whats your's?" Hoshimi asked. "My name is Kagome" Hoshimi's face looked to reconize the name.

"Who's the girl?" Inuyasha said as he slurped up some of the nudels. "Douse this mean your name is Inuyasha?" Hoshimi glared at the rude half demon. "What's it to you?!" Inuyasha barly geting his wordes out because his face was stufed full of nudels. "Kagome may I help you KILL Naraku?" Hoshimi looked angry. "We don't need some stranger folowing us." Inuyasha rudely denied. He finished the last of the nudles and the smell faded. Hoshimi wated for a sec.

Then Inuyasha's nose twiched as he smeled Hoshimi for the first time. "How?" Inuyasha quetioned confuingly. "Never mind my smell Inuyasha. Can I come?" Hoshimi asked a secent time. "Why do you hate Naraku?" Kagome wondered. "He killed my mother." Hoshimi looked enraged. "But I can stop it befor it hapens!" Hoshimi said with happyness. "Her emotions can change just as fast as yours Kagome" Shippo was hiding behind Sango.

"Who was your mother Hoshimi?" Kagome went to comfort her. "And how did you use the anchent well?" Sango added on. "In my time my mother found a way to chouse how meany years to do back in time. I came here to slay the demon Naraku and see my mom once more." Hoshimi explaned. "But who was your mom?" Kagome insisted. "You!" Inuyasha explaned suprisingly.


	2. The truth from the heart

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 2

"You!" Inuyasha explaned, suprisingly. "But... How" Kagome was really confused. "Theres no other explenation Kagome. Hoshimi smells like you... is a half demon... um... smells like..." Inuyasha leaped up and ran into the forest. "WATE INUYASHA!" Kagome now understude what was going on.

"Never mind... You now know I am trying to save your life." Hoshimi then walked over to Kagome and huged her. A tear roled down her face. Shippo looked at Hoshimi with a scared yet trusting. "Is she nice or something to fear" Shippo wispered to Miroku. "I don't know" Miroku said.

"I need to find someone." Hoshimi went off in the forest. she leaped into the forest farther and farther. Untill Hoshimi realised that tonight was the night of the new moon. The path Hoshimi was taking quickly changed to go find Inuyasha. She searched the foresed for a wile. Then a glimps of silver hair shimered past the trees. Hoshimi leaped onto the tree next to Inuyasha. "Go away." he ordered. "Wate, Inuyasha. I know this is stranged and creepy but Kagome died in the future so I am trying to make that not happen!" Hoshimi was trying to make Inuyasha understand.

Inuyasha looked like he was ignoring her. "C'mon tonight is the new moon." he finally said. "Okay" Hoshimi agred. They leaped back to the near by villages where Kagome and the otheres were.

The moon slowly rose up from the horizon. Hoshimi's hair faded black, her ears disapered and her yellow eyes turned a light brown. "Tomorrow. Inuyasha tomorrow will you teach me the wind scar?" Hoshimi wondered. "I guess so" Inuyasha looked at her calmly.

Kagome looked up at the two on the top of the house. She reached for a pile of wouden crates then piled them up. After piling the crates she climed up to the roof.

"Hello." Kagome said. "Today was the most confusing day ever." Kagome smiled. "Ya. Kagome?" Inuyasha started. "yes?" Kagome replyed. "If Hoshimi is our daughter..." Inuyasha was cut off. "Our daughter!" Kagome was embaresed. "Yes Kagome. Our daughter. I was saying... if she is then douse that mean... you... well you know..." Inuyasha couldn't finish. "Inuyasha" Kagome looked over so she could tell him. Inuyasha looked over. "I... I love you." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I love you Kagome" he said. Kagome leaned in to Inuyahsa. His lips toched her's and they kissed.


	3. The almost truth

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 3

"Well... I'm gonna go." Hoshimi said.

"AH!" Kagome forgot Hosimi was there... Hoshimi smiled then jumped down off the roof.

"I'm sorry I never told you Inuyasha..." Kagome sorrow in her eyes.

"Never mind that Kagome, you told me now." Inuyasha replyed.

Some time passed when the two were sleeping on the roof. Hoshime though it was best to talk to Shippo.

"Hey sleepy. Wake up." she wispered to the sleeping fox demon.

"No mommy five more minuts..." Shippo said most sleepy.

"Oh Shippo. You never get up when your told." she chuckled. Shippo slowly opend his eyes to look at who he had just though was 'Mother'.

"Kagome. Why are you waking me up so early. The sun hasent even come up." Shippo wondered.

"I'm not Kagome. But it's good to think I look like my mother..." she wispered.

"WHAT!" Shippo was surpised.

"Shh! Keep you voice down Shippo. Or you'll wake the others." Hoshime warned him.

"Oh. Sorry" he wispered.

"I want you to help me with a little something."

"What?"

"Can you catch fish?"

"Ya. Thats simple"

"C'mon. Lets go."

They walked for some time untill they came up to a lake.

"Lets catch a bunch of fish! Kagome and Inuyash should be proud of us!" Hoshimi looked exsited to no end.

"Like that Inuyash is going to be proud of me!" Shippo argued

"He is. But he shows is in a strange way."

"Really."

"Yup. I'd know"

"C'mon then we'll catch more fish then we can eat!" Thats what Shippo said befor diving head first into the cold water.

"Alright!" Hoshimi said following Shippo into the water.

They were just about done when the sun came up. Hoshimi's hair faded back to a normal silver glow and her claws came back as well. Shippo looked over and shiverd.

"Shippo... You ok?" Hoshimi asked, worryed.

"I'm ok. I guess you aren't some one to fear." Shippo's fear of Hoshimi went away.

"NOT ALL THE TIME!" She said scaring Shippo. They laughed.

"Hey thats not funny" Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh? This how bout..." she reached over "THIS!"

Hoshimi tickled Shippo.

"NO! STOP IT!" He laughed.

they played for a wile then started to head back with there 34 fish.

Back at the hut Miroku and Sango were watching the two.

"There so funny." Sango said to Miroku

"Yes. I wonder is he's like that in the future"

"Must be. What other people would she play with?"

"I wonder what Inuyasha's like"

"I don't know Miroku. He must be nice because Hoshimi is too kind."

Hoshimi and Shippo walked into the hut where Sango and Miroku were.

"Good mornning." Hoshimi and Shippo said together.

"I'll get a fire started Shippo you get the fish ready." Hoshimi comanded.

"Alright." Shippo then went over to a tree and got some twiges.

The two were hard at work. When Hoshimi was done with the fire she went over to Shippo and helped get the fish ready.

Up on the roof Kagome was sleeping on Inuyasha. The smell of the almost done fish made it's way up to the roof. Inuyasha nose twiched as he smelled the delicious sent of the fish. He leaped up, almost droping Kagome off the Roof! But he caught himself and slowly woke Kagome up.

"What? Whats going on? Why do I smell fish?" Kagome finally woke up.

The two of them came off the roof and into the hut.

"Aww! Did you do all this Hoshimi?" Kagome was blown away by how many fish they had caught.

"I had help from Shippo." Hoshimi admited

"I helped alot!" Shippo looked tired out alredy. But some how he was still happy.

"Thats good." Kagome said happy for the nice meal.

Inuyasha, his face full of fish looked over at Shippo with a look like he knew something no one there knew. He swolowd his fish. Shippo, worryed ran bahind Hoshimi. Sudenly Inuyash burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Shippo asked.

"I'd say you had a little crush on Hoshimi." Inuyasha laughed some more.

Hoshimi blushed.

"I do not!" trying to look like he wasent liying. When he was.

"Ya dad! You got it all wrong!" Hoshimi just spit out her wordes not thinking.

Inuyasha didn't notice he was to buzzy laughing. Hoshimi knew he didn't like it when she called him dad. But it can't be helped.

"Shippo let's leave these fools!" Hoshimi picked Shippo on her back.

"Wate." Kagome added. But Hoshimi and Shippo alredy left.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angry.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha face plants in to the cold hard ground.

"Hey! I was only havnig some fun!" Inuyasha argued.

(Back to Hoshimi and Shippo)

"Well that was strange" Hoshimi said blushing.

"Ya..." Shippo said blushing too.

"So..."

"So..."

"I guess..."

_**Sorry for the suden end. Just guess you'll see what she says in the next chapter!**_


	4. Shippo Will You Marry Me?

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 4

"Was it true?" Hoshimi asked

"WHAT?! WAS WHAT TRUE?!" Shippo pretending that never happened.

"I for one will tell the truth..." Hoshimi looked at shippo's red face.

Shippo sighed "Okay... It's true..." he blushed harder.

"Me too..." Hoshimi openly admited

"Really!" Shippo was really surprised.

"Can you make me a promus?"

"Enything Hoshimi."

"Keep these feeling. when I am really born here... Will you mearry me?!"

Shippo was shocked! 'What an open girl' he though to himself.

"I guess so..."

Hoshimi gave him the bigest smile! Sudenly she picked him up and huged him.

"Thank you Shippo."

He smiled at Hoshimi and huged her back. The two walked back to the hut. Happest they've been in years.

"Whats got you two so happy?" Inuyasha wondered.

Hoshimi went up to Kagome and wispered to her the story.

"OH! REALLY!" Kagome was so happy.

"What is it? Shippo?" Songo asked.

Shippo wispered to songo and befor they knew it everyone but Inuyasha. They all laught in exsitement.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Inuyash was geting angry...

Finaly everyone shouted "Hoshimi's engaged!"

"To who?"

"Inuyash who do you think?" Kagome mumbled

"Oh! Good luck Shippo."

"Thank you" Shippo smiled

"So Shippo when is the wedding?" Songo asked

Shippo's smile soon faded.

"When shes born..."

"Oh Shippo. You don't need to wate."

"Really?" Both Hoshimi and Shippo were confused.

"We'll figure something out. When the time comes" Songo being suportive.

Hoshimi smiled "A week? Is that ok?"

Shippo gave her the bigest happest smile ever. "That sounds good!"

Hoshimi laught in delight. Then she picked Shippo up and huged him.

Kagome, Songo, Kaede and Hoshimi all propared the things the girls propared. Meanwile Inuyasha (forced to help), Miroku, for some reson Kouga and Shippo were proparing what the guys propare.

"So Shippo. How's Kagome?" Kouga wonderd.

"Shes good. A bit shocked when we found out Hoshimi was her daughter." Shippo replyed

"Aw! I see Shippo. I guess you see something in her." Kouga like alwase talking about Kagome.

"Sorry to burst you bubble wolf but she's also MY daughter!" Inuyasha not really sorry.

"You wish muttface!" Kouga said fight back.

"OH YA! GO SMELL HER!"

"That just sounds strange!"

"You know she's mine!"

The fight began on who was Hoshimi's real dad. But it was soon settled by none other then Miroku. Shippo was looking for something good to wear.

At the same time Kagome was helping decorate.

"Hoshimi witch one do you like?"

"The blue one"

Hoshimi was buzzy looking for a nice kimono to wear, but at the same time being asked alot of questions!

It was finally time. Everyone helped put together everything. Inuyasha was... well happy for the little fox demon. The guys wished Shippo 'Good Luck' at the same time so were the girls.

**Good Luck Shippo and Hoshimi. Read on to see what hapens. you'll be shocked! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Why Right Now!

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 5

Hoshimi walked outside the house and down to the garden. Shippo was sitting there alown. Hoshimi went and sat beside him.

"Whats wrong Shippo?" Hoshimi worred

"Oh. It's nothing Hoshimi." Shippo tryed not to worry her.

"No there's something wrong shippo. You can tell me I won't bite... You"

"Well it's just... I saw Naraku today!"

Hoshimi gasped "I rip his head right off... Shippo there's no need to fear. I will protect you and ther others!"

"Thank you Hoshimi."

"No Problem. I love you Shippo."

"I love you Hoshimi"

Hoshimi leaned in to Shippo. But all of a suden Kagome jumps out of nowere and ses:

"NOT TILL THE WEDDING!"

Shippo and Hoshimi scream!

"Kagome what are you doing!" Shippo was surprised she must have been there for some time.

"Wate. Do you sence that?" Hoshimi leaped up.

"Why now!" Kagome asked scard and mad.

"Shippo get behind me!" Hoshimi ready to protect Shippo.

"It can't be!" Kagome looked up to see a dark shadow.

"YOU! YOU KILLER!" Hoshimi screamed in anger

"Oh Hoshimi. You to nice. Futcher or past I'll find you" The shaded figure's voice was none other then:

"Naraku! You... You..." Hoshimi coulden't finish.

"Killed your famaly? Burned your home? Or tought you how to get away?" Naraku's only wordes.

"You! Why would you help me! I could have never guessed! Thats not even your writing!"

"Oh but it was."

"Whats going on Hoshimi?" Shippo asked scared from behind.

"This little girl here has a shard in her left arm!" Naraku said. Some what calm.

"Thats imposible!" Kagome wondered

Kagome then searched herself for the shard.

"How!" she was shocked

"The shard is already deap in your body. After all you can't fool me." Naraku torchered.

"No. You know nothing!" Kagome ran far into the forest.

"That wench!"

"Whats wrong with Kagome?" Shippo asked still scared.

"Oh so the girl keeps it a secret. What a shame. But I guess you wife will never be born Shippo."

"Wh... What do you mean!"

"Kagome is going to die soon. So why not? Kagome is with child."

Hoshimi and Shippo gasped.

"Don't try it! That's my mother you... YOU!"

"I'll wate and crush you later!"

Shippo ran off with Hoshimi, looking for Kagome. In there search they ran into Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha! Kagome is lost we can't find her!" Hoshimi confesed worryed.

"What happened!"

"Naraku came and told us... told us the truth and she ran!"

"What!" Inuyasha was shocked!

**I know this chapter was short. Sorry but hope you liked it :3 bye**


	6. Mom I need to tell you something

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 6

"How much do you know Shippo?!" Inuyasha asked worryed.

"Almost the wholl thing!" Hoshimi admits.

"oh... so you know... About Kagome..."

"Yes her shard has been abzorbed into... well... me? I guess..."

"YOU?!"

"yes me Inuyasha. It's in my left arm. I am the one shard thats not ment to be here. Naraku wants it... ok. Heres the story:

**- **I was born the day befor my mother died. She was killed because we didn't get to her in time! Lady Kikyou was hiding Kagome and helping her with me... I had a bad feeling about her when she told me about my mother... Naraku came for my shard and killed Kagome! Kikyou rased me as her own for about 2 or 3 years. Then my dad found out were we were and came for us. I was rased under the protection of Inuyasha and sometime Kikyou."

"What a long speach Hoshimi." Shippo was trying to be nice.

"I'll find her befor Naraku can get to you Hoshimi! I'll protect you!"

"Inuyasha." Hoshimi was toched.

'I've never seen Inuyasha so sensetive' Shippo thought to himself.

"It's not even been a day and they want to kill my not born child!" Inuyasha got some what mad...

"What was that about unborn children Inuyasha?" Songo's head poped into the room.

"OH NOTHING SONGO!" Inuyasha wiped the sweet off his head...

'Whats going on here?' Songo wondered. She went back outside.

"That was a close one... I want to keep this a secret." Inuyasha gave Shippo a creepy glare.

"Can you keep it a secret Shippo?!"

"YES! I WILL!"

"Me too!" Hoshimi cut in.

"Well then lets go!"

Inuyasha motioned Hoshimi and Shippo to get on his back. They started to run to the sent of Kagome. Soon they found Kagome by the side of a lake, crying. Inuyasha called her name to get her atention.

"Kagome..."

She looked over at him and the others.

"Did he tell them Inuyasha..." She wiped her tears.

"There's no need to cry. I know it was a secret... and Yes Naraku told Hoshimi and Shippo but.. but." Inuyasha couldn't think. Kagome's sadness was a horrable thing to see.

"I... I just don't know... but I need to go home and tell my mother what has happened."

"CAN I COME?!" Hoshimi was trying to chear her up.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

(Back to Kagome's time)

"What do you mean Kagome?!" Kagome's mother was confused.

"Mom... I know this is... well... bad?"

"This?... BAD?!... My daughter is going to have a child!"

Kagome hung her head in shame.

"Oh Kagome. Theres nothing to be sad about." Her mother said kindly

Kagome sniffled. "Well some how I found a way to control... The time you go to..."

"So..."

"She found out befor I was born Miss. Kagome's mom." Hoshimi said in a happy voice.

"And who might you be?" Kagome's mother said.

"I am the future daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. My name is Hoshimi."

"Hoshimi. I like that name." Kagome's mother smiled.

Hoshimi looked over at Souta and Smiled.

"Uncle Souta!" Hoshimi screamed.

"WA!" Souta ran into his room...

"SOUTA WATE!" Hoshimi ran after him...

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

Hoshimi ignored him and ran after him. Soon she got hold of him and huged him.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'M HOSHIMI!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"NOT YET!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"I MISSED YOU UNCLE SOUTA!"

"Hoshimi give it a rest. Your gonna kill the poor kid."

Hoshimi looked over to see who was talking.

"INUYASHA!" Souta was so happy to see his idol.

"Dad." Hoshimi smiled.

"Dad?" Souta said confused.

"Um... Souta... this is a... secret matter..." Inuyasha told him.

"AW! Inuyasha!"

"No Souta." Kagome but-in...

"aw... Ok..."

Hoshimi smiled.

"Come on Kagome. There is alot to." Inuyasha looking at the well.

"Ok. Good bye mom. Come on Hoshimi." Kagome waved.

(Back to the past)

"Hoshimi your back" Shippo said glad.

"Lets hope nothing happens during the wedding" Kagome smiled.

"Lets go shippo." Hoshimi then lifted Shippo on her back. Inuyasha did the same to Kagome. They ran to the wedding.

The person at the front of the garden said:

"Do you Shippo, Fox Demon, take Hoshimi, Half Demon during sickness and in health to be your bride?"

Shippo gulped then said:

"I do." He smiled

"And do you Hoshimi take Shippo to be your Husband?"

A tear made it's way down her face.

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Hoshimi leaned over to Shippo. Then he jumped up and kissed her lips. He wispered to her.

"When we get the sacred jewel I will wish my self to be your age Hoshimi."

"No need." She smiled.

"I know but I am going to." He smiled.

"Thank you Shippo." She then kissed him.

**Thanks for reading my Book! Thank you so much! If you have an Ideia go ahead and send it to me. I would love to hear your ideias! Also sorry for bad spelling...**


	7. The newborn baby boy, Inuyasha

The Future Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome

chapter 7

"Shippo. I've got an ideia." Hoshimi wispered to shippo.

"Really what is it?" Shippo asked.

"I'll be back in a month or so Shippo. Just wate for me."

"Why what are you going to do?"

"You'll see... In a few years."

"Aw... ok Hoshimi..."

Hoshimi then got up and ran to the well. When she got there she thought of were she wanted to go. Hoshimi jumped into the well. Sudenly she was in the time she was thinking of.

"Shippo. I'm here. The few years are up!" Hoshimi said happy.

Then Shippo came out of the bushes. But he looked older. Taller and also his tail was longer and fluffer...

"Hoshimi! It's alredy time?" Shippo said confused.

"I'm sorry it was this long." Hoshimi said sad.

"Oh. No need to be sad."

"I Love you Shippo."

Sudenly Shippo kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Hoshimi. You were alwase older then me. But now were the same age." He smiled.

Just then Shippo grabed Hoshimi and pulled her closer. He looked at her with longing.

"Inyasha and the rest of us live in a village near here." He smiled.

"Let's go there then." She smile back.

The two walked over to the village together. When they got there Shippo pointed were his house was. Hoshimi and Shippo went into the house together to see Songo and a 4 yearold child wating for them.

"Hello Songo." Hoshimi said.

"Hello 16 yearold Hoshimi. I havent seen you in a long time."

"I can only stay for a month."

"Aw." Shippo and Songo both said.

"Well Shippo, whats going on?" Inuyasha said from the door.

Shippo just looked at him. Inuyasha then walked up to him and wispered to him:

"Did you bring her back your age? Because Hoshimi went to her time because she knew this Hoshimi was coming... She come for you?"

"I... I don't know..." Shippo wispered back.

"She's looking at you Shippo."

Shippo looked over. As Inuyasha said Hoshimi was giving him a flurty look...

"So weres Shippo's room?" Hoshimi asked

"Oh over this way." Songo guided her to Shippo's room.

Hoshimi went in the closed door and sat on Shippo's bed. Soon Shippo came into the room.

"Hoshimi so what's the suprise?" Shippo asked.

"Come here?" She flurted.

As asked of he went over to her and sat on the bed.

"Ok." He said

Sudenly Hoshimi grabed him and kissed him passionately, Longingly.

"Hoshimi..." He slowly wispered to her.

"I am so happy." She wispered back to him.

"Tonight I will take you as mine. I never could because age. But now..." Then he kissed her.

"I would like that." She wispered.

"Ok." He wispered back.

Shippo grabed her kimono and tuged it a bit. The kimono came off slowly. Hoshimi blushed. She then leaned over to Shippo and removed his shirt. By that time the two were almost with no clothes...

**(You can guess whats next... I am not the tipe of person to go into details... With that... But were going to go to the morning now... Hope thats ok...)**

Hoshimi opened her eye's that morning beside Shippo. She had a sick feeling.

"Shippo. Wake up." She wispered to him.

He mumbled some things then opened his eye's.

"Your awake." She smiled.

"When's food?"

"Soon. You look so sleepy." She chucked.

"You ok Hoshimi. You look sick." Shippo asked.

"I... I dont know. Come on lets go."

"Ok."

They came out of the room to see Songo, Inuyasha and Miroku all watching them. All of them were glaring at Shippo and Hoshimi.

"What?" The two asked.

Miroku laughed. "I see you made your move." He said.

Shippo blushed. "Ah!"

"Hoshimi. How are you?" Songo asked.

"I'm alive. Been better" Hoshimi replyed.

A few days went by and Hoshimi started to get sicker. Songo was taking care of her. That day Kikyou came over to the house to help with Hoshimi.

"Your not sick Hoshimi" Kikyou said.

"What do you mean?" Songo said after her.

"Your... With child Hoshimi."

"I need to tell Shippo!" Hoshimi said suprised.

"I'll go tell him." Songo said.

"Thank you." Hoshimi said.

Songo went around the village looking for Shippo. He was near a lake.

"Shippo. I have some good news." Songo said.

Shippo looked over. "What is it?"

"Shippo... Well your a father..."

"What!" He shouted.

"Go see Hoshimi." She ordered.

Shippo then leaped up an ran to the house.

"Hoshimi! Is it true?!" He asked.

"Yes." Hoshimi replyed.

"Well." Inuyasha but in.

"Well what?" Shippo asked

"She can't go back in time like this. Someone will need to go back and tell past Shippo." He replyed.

"I'll go." Songo said standing up to leave.

"Alright Songo." Shippo said.

"Bye." Songo said as she left.

A few months passed and because Hoshimi was part demon her child grew much faster then a normal human. She was only in the bed for a month befor she began to move around. 2 more months pased and the pain started. Hoshimi knew she wound have her child soon, so she stoped moveing around and sat down. Till the day. Kikyou ran in the room to shouting and screming. Hoshimi was in a great deal of pain. Kikyou and Songo helped Hoshimi birth her child. They finaly were done and Hoshimi said:

"I Shall name him Inuyasha."

"What a nice name." Kikyou said.

"Yes. He shall be named after his gandfather." She smiled.

The child had light brown hair and a white fox tail and ears.

"I need to go back now." Hoshimi said worryed.

"Go say good bye to Shippo." Songo replyed.

"I will. Good bye." Hoshimi said walking out the door.

She went to Shippo under the old tree. Hoshimi explaned she'd be back in a year or two. Shippo agred and they said ther goodbye's. Hoshimi came to the well with her yonge one, and she hoped in.

"Shppo I have a surprise." She shouted cross the forest, but not to loud that she would wake Inuyasha.

"Really what is..." Shippo hoped out of the bushes and saw the newborn in Hoshimi's arms.  
"This is our child Shippo. His name is Inuyasha." Hoshimi said.

Shippo just smiled. "Let's show the others!" Shippo shouted.

"Shhh. You might wake him."

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Come on lets go."

They got to the village to see Kagome's some what round belly.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"This is Inuyasha." Hoshimi replyed.

**Thank you so much for the suport. I can't wate till Kagome has her child. I can't think of a name for it... Can you? Sorry for the wate... Thank you.**


	8. Update

Sorry guy's! I know I'm way WAY over due for the next chapter. I feel so bad! I just got back on my fanfiction today. But I should have been on a long time ago. D: I can't work on my story till the weekend and I can't upload untill I get the inernet for that "weekend computer". I know. Lame hu? I know it's confusing and stuff but I will hope to upload 3+ chapters!

YouTube Add:

If you like this romance story you should check out my YouTube Channel! venna4483 ( user/venna4483?feature=mhee )

Back To Update:

Sorry. Had too. lol. Okay one more thing. Sorry for SUPPER BAD SPELLING (supr bd splling). Hope you get what I'm trying to say... And in chapter 2 when I said "Shippo looked at Hoshimi with a scared yet trusting." I've fixed the file but the story douse not reconise it. But what I ment to say was "Shippo looked at Hoshimi with a scared yet trusting **look**" so... ya. Lol. Have a sugestion just reply to this and tell me it. Who know's your ideia could be in the next story.

Thank you. Bye


	9. Update 2

Sorry guys I would just LOVE to write the story, but I'm so tired. why? I was up all (night here it go's) playing Roblox. (yea I do that) I was up till like 6:00AM! I'm so tired. I'll try to get the next chapters to you soon! Thank you for all your support! :D 


End file.
